Gabriel's romantic adventure
by toshinoukyouko'sdeliciousoppai
Summary: Will Gabriel Tenma White ever fall in love with someone on Earth?


It was a bright and sunny day. The sky was crystal clear, and the sun embedded its warm rays onto the Earth's surface. Under such a fine weather, it seemed like a perfect day to be outside.

One angel, oblivious to the fine weather, shut herself in her abode, immersed in her MMORPG games. Her existence appeared to be completely detached from the outside world.

Her name is Gabriel Tenma White, a learned angel prodigy who descended from Heaven to spread her teachings to mortals. Unfortunately, she was utterly corrupted by the greatest of human vices—the internet—and in just a mere 6 months she had regressed into the most irredeemable NEET mankind has ever seen. She is now a fallen angel.

Gabriel sighed. Her computer had disconnected from the network. Sighing in annoyance, Gabriel picked herself up and walked towards the modem.

At that juncture, the telephone rang.

"Hey fuck you! We were supposed to do shopping today why are you still at home? You promised to meet at 10 o' clock, look at the time now!" An angry voice erupted on the other side. Gabriel flinched. It was her demon friend, Vignette.

Gabriel immediately set off for the shopping mall. Vignette was not someone to be messed with when in a pissed off state.

Quite unlike her demon identity, Vignette is a kind and obedient girl. As much as Gabriel is a fallen angel, Vignette could also be considered a fallen demon. Vignette liked to shop, and often dragged Gabriel along in her shopping escapades, much to the latter's resentment.

By the time Gabriel had arrived at the shopping mall, Vignette was on the verge of blowing steam.

"What took you so fucking long?" The infuriated demon lashed out.

Gabriel was used to her verbal tirade, so she simply shrugged it off. This was much to Vignette's chagrin.

They walked from stores to stores, checking out the latest fashion accessories and digital gadgets. Gabriel sulked as she walked along with Vignette. She was not in the mood to do any shopping. She just wanted to go home, fix the internet, and spend the remaining of the day on her games.

Suddenly, Vignette stopped on her track, She clutched her stomach with one hand while her other hand was supported against a wall. Her face was turning green.

"Gabriel! Just continue shopping without me, I'll look for you later!" Vignette said before dashing off for the bathroom.

Gabriel took this a a sign of her freedom. She had always wanted to hit the arcade, but never had a chance to because Vignette disapproved of it, deeming it a waste of money. However, knowing that Vignette would not be done anytime soon, Gabriel decided to sneak into the place

It was the biggest arcade she had ever seen! The facade was illuminated with neon green lights, stretching across an entire row of stores. The cyberpunk theme really pique Gabriel's interest, and she was more interested than ever to try out the games inside.

The arcade was a popular getaway for high school delinquents and dropouts, game addicts and NEETs. Gabriel would fit in perfectly.

Gabriel entered the arcade, bought some chips and began using it for the game machines. Unfortunately, these arcade games were decades old, and could not live up to the quality of superior PC games.

Boredom soon took over, and she began wandering around the enormous arcade.

Much to her delight, there was a small beverage bar located at the corner. She ran towards the bar, ready to indulge in a binge-drinking fest.

In her haste, she failed to notice a puddle of water on the ground. The minute her shoes stepped on the puddle, she lost contact with the ground.

She was caught off balance and down she fell...

...straight into someone's arms!

Gabriel was bracing herself for the impact. Having felt no contact with the ground, she relaxed her tensed up muscles and opened her eyes.

She looked up at her savior.

Her heart skipped a beat.

What a gorgeous fellow!

Such beauty was thought to only exist in heaven. However, the guy whose arms she's in right now could outmatch any angel boys she ever met!

His facial feature speaks of nothing but resplendence and perfection. A pleasant sight to behold, and perhaps what further added on to his splendour was his pair of bright sparkling eyes. Gabriel was captivated by them, and she found herself struggling to pull away from the eye contact.

It seems like Gabriel had likewise caught the fancy of the other party, for it was at that moment that the guy leaned in closer to her ears.

Gabriel's heart started beating furiously in her chest.

It was at that moment he whispered to her the sexiest word that ever came out of a mortal.

"Yo..."

Oof! I can only get so turned on!

That word, for some reason, meant the world to Gabriel. It was so sexy, and spoken with so rich a tone, that she could not help but feel aroused. It has evoked in her an immense feeling of attraction, a feeling she could not exact pinpoint, but nevertheless a feeling that is capable of giving her a metaphorical boner.

"Say that again!" Gabriel moaned. She involuntarily uttered this corny sentence out, having being immensely enchanted by his word moments ago. Gabriel immediately covered her mouth, blushing in embarrassment.

The guy followed her order, not in the least bit weirded out by her reaction.

"Yo..."

Damn son. Panties wet. Soaking af. Arghhhhhhhhhhh!

Gabriel felt a deep sense of euphoria upon hearing this word. His sexy voice had gotten to the better of her, one more word from him and he would have had her on the floor masturbating uncontrollably.

"Yo..."

"...Yo soy Lucifer Washington Jamar."

Eh?

"¡Hola! Yo soy Lucifer Washington Jamar. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama usted? ¡Creo que usted es tan linda! ¿Puedo tener su número?"

Gabriel could not understand a single word. She simply nodded sheepishly.

"Ayyyy caramba chica, porqué no respondió mis preguntas? Negro, por favor, ¡hable! Necesito escuchar su voz maravilloso. ¡Ja ja ja!"

Gabriel stared at him, as confused as a non-binary demi-queer individual trying to find xer true gender.

"Wha— what did you say?"

"Oh pardon me! For I've being conversing in Español for eons!" The guy laughed sheepishly.

He did a reintroduction in English.

"Howdy! My name is Lucifer Washington Jamar, but you can call me LWJ for short. My compadres call me L as well, but whatever you prefer haha."

Lucifer Washington Jamar. Is he a demon?

"I'm... I'm Gabriel Tenma White... Nice to meet you hehe..." Gabriel stammered timidly. She was blushing a deep red at this moment, and was, for the first time ever since her descent from heaven, feeling flustered.

Gabriel White. Sounds like a fairly common name in heaven. Who exactly is this girl?

Awkward silence ensued. Gabriel has yet to acquire any communication skills on Earth.

Fortunately, Lucifer took a liking to Gabriel's shyness. He stepped forward, leaned in close to her, and, locking her in a half embrace, started playfully ruffling her hair.

Gabriel melted under his warm embrace. She was on the verge of losing consciousness.

At that moment, an eccentric individual entered the arcade and openly declared her arrival to everyone.

"Muahaha! The Satan cometh forth! Filthy mortals, your fates are sealed. Prepare to die!"

Gabriel face-palmed.

Satanachia just had to ruin this moment for her.

She prayed to god that Satanachia would not notice her.

"Onii-chan!" Satanachia suddenly sprang toward the duo. Gabriel scratched her head in confusion.

Who is the onii-chan she's talking about, and since when did Satanya have an onii-chan in the first place?

Satanachia pounced onto Lucifer, almost throwing him off balance.

"Oh my dearest imouto! It was so nice to see you again!" Lucifer hugged Satanachia tightly. He kissed Satanachia lightly on her cheeks. The latter purred in contentment.

While Satanachia and Lucifer were sharing their brother-sister moment, Gabriel was left in one corner, immersed in her thoughts.

She could hardly believe that Satanachia and Lucifer were ever blood related. How could a dumbass like Satanachia share the same bloodline with such a perfect gentleman? And if they were siblings, why was Satanachia not living with him.

"Hey! Look who's here. Gabriel, I am going to destroy you once and for all. I will prove to onii-chan that I'm the best demon there will ever be!"

Satanachia disrupted Gabriel's train of thoughts. Gabriel cursed Satanachia for not only ruining her moment with Lucifer, but also being completely smug and unapologetic about it.

"Wait, do you know each other?" Lucifer questioned.

"She's in the same school at me, and she's my sworn nemesis ever since day 1. I have been trying to defeat her, but I always show my merciful side and let her go! But trust me, onii-chan. Today is the day that I am going to show my true evil side. I will prove to you my worth as a demon!"

Gabriel rolled her eyes.

Lucifer, sensing the tension slowing building up, tried to pacify Satanachia.

"How's your wrongdoings?" He asked.

Satanachia spent the next 5 minutes bragging about evil deeds so trivial that even angels are prone to committing them. Still, Lucifer listened intently, occasionally giving her an encouraging look.

"You are such an evil demon, my dearest imouto. I can safely say that being your onii-chan is my proudest accomplishment" Lucifer patted her head lovingly. Satanachia's face lit up in joy at his soothing words.

"Damn I'd want to be his imouto too..."

"Arigato onii-chan! Now, watch me finish this pathetic angel once and for all. Muahaha!"

Lucifer had had enough of her petulance. His mood changed. Satanachia had crossed over the line. As a responsible onii-chan, it was his job to discipline her.

"Listen here, as an onii-chan I love you so, and as my imouto you meant the world to me..."

Satanachia beamed at his words.

"...But if you lay a single hand on this girl right here, I swear I will not show any mercy. I will bend you over, strip you of your clothes, and give you the worst flogging you'll ever get. And mind you, I'm not using my bare hands. I'm going to use my pitchforks for this job. I will make you remember the pain of every stroke on your body, should you ever mess with this girl."

Satanachia was in tears. Lucifer's heart softened. Realising that he had gone too far, he apologized to the sobbing demon.

"I'm sorry for whatever I just said, Satanya. This will never happen, and if I really do that to you, may I be cursed to the depth of the infernal underworld!"

"But you are not to mess with Gabriel-san again. She's an angel, I'm aware of that, but she's unlike any angel I have ever seen. I first caught sight of her fair skin, her luscious blonde hair and her fair physique. And ever since, I could not take my eyes off her. May my brethren in hell pay for my sins, but I am quite afraid to say that I am enamoured in all that fairness, and had fallen for an angel."

"And I believe it is due time for you to fix this broken relationship. After all, she is soon to become your sister-in-law."


End file.
